Fan
by Breadthless
Summary: How did I fall for him? I surf the net for any news and pictures of him. I'm practically a stalker. I bet he's a real jerk, just like in fanfiction, and yet, every time I see that adorable smile, I melt. I have to meet him soon to get over him. S/S
1. Post 1

AN: Hey everyone. Wow, I can't believe I'm starting another fic when I'm not even close to finishing the other one, but I seriously need some type of a clean slate where I can get back in the practice of writing. (As you can see, I have also changed my screen name for the sake of starting over.) Sorry! For the sake of simplicity, I highly doubt there will be any Tomoyo/Eriol side shipping, at least no where near the beginning. But I still hope you'll enjoy this!

**Fan**  
by Breadthless_  
Post 1_

Laava's tears fell down her cheeks in joy. She could finally admit to Pan how she felt for him. After so many years loving him secretly, never daring to hope that he'd ever return her feelings, accept her secrets, she had found the courage to tell him. And he, without hesitation, responded by his own confession: he had secretly been in love with her as well.

Laava had never felt that any embrace could feel as good as this one. Him just holding her, telling her he loved her. She felt this emotion, this happiness, could last her an entire lifetime. She didn't want to pull away, ever. It felt safe, and warm just being so close to him, knowing that he'd protect her, knowing he'd always been protecting her, keeping her away from danger when even she wasn't aware.

She felt him moving away from her, pushing her further from him, and felt concern. But one look into his gaze, and she was certain that he loved her. He leaned hesitantly towards her, unsure, and she somehow found the initiative to peck him straight on the lips. She felt her face turn hot as her gaze slid to the floor. Pan's lips turned up in a smile at her actions, falling even more in love with her. This girl who was so extraordinary and didn't know it.

-End-

Sakura wiped away the tears in her eyes as she clicked out of the internet browser. She choked back a sob at the touching love story she had been reading just a few minutes ago. Her mind swirled with thoughts of Laava and Pan. She felt she had read all the fanfiction on the couple on the net, even written a few of her own. How could life feel any sweeter than this very moment?

The phone rang loudly, disrupting her daydream.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Tomoyo. What's up? Really? A new drama just got subbed? How obsessed can you be? You watch a new one every week! –No, I am COMPLETELY not like that when it comes to anime!" Sakura managed to say, disgruntled that her friend knew her so well. "I was NOT reading fanfiction! Fine, fine, I'll give it a try, but only because you're my best friend of all best friends, okay? 'Kay, bye!"

Sakura went back to the chair in front of the computer. "Okay, gotta give this one a go for real this time!"

She typed a link into the internet browser and it took her to an online Asian drama site. This was her first time watching anything with live people in it, and sadly, she recognized none of the names on the co-star list. But she had promised her best friend that she'd watch it, and she always kept her word.

After approximately 48 hours of not sleeping, eating, or doing anything just to finish the entire series, she finally closed her web browser. Tomoyo was right, that was one of the best things she had ever witnessed her entire life. And the actor from the series had her completely enraptured, though she quickly realized that the character they played resembled their actual selves in no way. Sakura decided that she'd get some rest first and then google the guy tomorrow.

The next morning, the girl woke up to find what seemed like a million google search pages ranging on the actors of the series…though probably most of the search pages contained absolute crap. She sifted through youtube entries of interviews and music videos of the cast, annoyed that hardly any were subbed. The main male lead had captured her heart. She honestly swore there could not be a more perfect, more genuine, more talented, more good looking, well, you get the picture, guy on the face of the Earth.

Sakura pulled up another internet window, logging into her blog. This absolutely could _not_ be happening to her! This happened to stupid, young, FAN GIRLS. Yet here she was, the cursor blinking, ready to type out the message she had for the world on the web about her celebrity crush!

At first it felt ridiculous. Sakura was not one to blog about such things. She blogged about _life_, not about people in the idealistic world of bright lights and limos! She silently berated herself about it. She had a following of over 5,000 visitors, and she wanted them to read _this_?! No.

"Snap out of it Sakura!" she muttered silently to herself. Although she could simply create another blogging account for this silly entry, she couldn't bring herself to…How long could a celebrity crush possibly last? Not long…hopefully…She'd just stick this entry on private. Yeah, that's what she'd do!

_Blog #1_

_Last night I completed the Hong Kong series Eyes of Mist. I practically marathoned it. I realize that I'm no big fan of dramas, but this one captured my heart. Or more so, the actor Li Syaoran did. He was absolutely fantastic and even as I'm typing this, I see him. I hope I've not become one of those ridiculous screaming fans. Reasonably, there's no such way that he would ever notice me, or even know of my existence. And even if we did come into contact by means of some autographing event, I'd just be another face in the crowd, a life forgotten to him. So why the hell am I torturing myself about this?! Why do I have these happy bubbly fan-crush feelings for Li Syaoran?! His eyes…his smile…everything about him is gorgeous and stunning and unbelievable, while my existence is boring consistency. _

_6.18.08_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Sakura felt a sigh of relief from somewhere in her heart after she typed the entire message out. She set it on private, giving herself a pat on the back for being able to get it out. At least she could finally be over Li Syaoran…even a day of pining after some _stranger_ made her feel like shit.

Unfortunately, she wasn't as in control as she thought, because the next second, her hand was on the mouse, scouring the internet for more photos and screenshots of Li Syaoran.

And then the annoying phone rang. AND of course it _had_ to be Tomoyo. "You liked it right?"

"What?! Tomoyo? Why the heck are you calling me! For all you know, I could still be on the first episode!"

"But…that means you're NOT, right?" There was chuckling on the end that annoyed Sakura to bits. "I told you!! You liked it, right? Wait, no, you _loved_ it!"

"So what if I did?!" Sakura half screamed defensively into the handset.

There was only more laughing on the other end.

"Oh—Sakura, I gotta go. My boyfriend's here."

"What, Tachi? God he's so rude sometimes. I wish you'd break up with him."

"But he's such a good kisser! _And _that's not all he's good at." Tomoyo said suggestively.

Sakura groaned, "Tomoyo…when are you going to stop just using boys like they're disposable? For one who watches so many romance dramas, you're not very romantic…"

The tone on the other end got silent, "You know I only keep them around so I'm not lonely."

Sakura sighed silently. She knew Tomoyo was bothered by life in the big mansion, but it didn't make keeping boys she didn't like around okay…not to mention _doing_ stuff that was inappropriate with people she didn't care for. But every time she mentioned it, Tomoyo would avoid her. God, one day, she was going to regret it so much when a boy she _really_ couldn't live without judged her for it.

"Listen, Sakura, I gotta go…Tachi's going to be here in 5 minutes."

"Okay. Later, Tomoyo."

Click.

-

"Ran, are you ever going to stop reading?"

"What? I'm bored, there's nothing to do, and I'm too exhausted to do anything else…"

"You could at least read a book…" Eriol yawned. "At least _I_ read the paper. I get how you feel…the tour is crazy. I'm drained, and you just finished that drama series. But look at us! If our fans knew we just veg out during our free time, what would they think?!"

Syaoran ignored his friend and fellow band member.

"We don't always do this. You know, there _was_ a time when we went to parties every night! And then you and Syaoran would get SO drunk. Bai and I pretty much had to drag you two out every time before the reporters got to you…or before you took advantage of some drunk bitch." Yamazaki laughed loudly.

"Please, there isn't even _time_ for sex now." Eriol muttered.

"How many fans did you take advantage of?" Bai shook his head in disappointment.

Eriol waved his hand. "Doesn't matter anymore…the point is, we've delegated ourselves to sit on couches all day in our spare time. Besides, it's not like you three haven't had your fair share of 'fun'." He grinned.

Everyone rolled his eyes.

"Well, no one's having fun now. Syaoran's over there in the corner reading about some random person's life. Yamazaki just plays guitar hero all day. Eriol reads the paper about 20 times daily. And I…"

"Bai just sleeps?" Everyone chuckled at the same time.

A knock on the door. In came their manager. "Time to practice guys."

The four boys groaned.

-

Sakura sat in front of her computer. God, this one youtube video she _actually_ understood…or at least understood in the sense that she could read subtitles. The girl wanted to bang her head against the table. How could she be _this_ fickle?!

The figure in the video began to talk and she felt her heart beat quicken.

Laughing. "My ideal girl? Why would a show even ask that?!" There was joking and laughter in the video's background, "I don't think I can have a girlfriend right now since I just broke up with someone I was in a relationship with for the last 2 years."

The interviewer became serious, "So it ended pretty badly."

Syaoran wasn't phased, "Yeah, like in my new drama Eyes of Mist, there was a choice between two guys. I was in that type of relationship. I found out a few months after that she loved **me**, but by then I already couldn't accept the fact that she had cheated on me."

There were fangirl "awws" throughout the room.

This was new to Sakura; she'd never seen anyone so open before. But she supposed all stars were supposed to be like that. All the stars were open to all questions, even if you could obviously tell they were uncomfortable. And the entire band was so friendly and playful. She sighed. In all honesty, after watching so many videos, she was smitten with the entire band, but still, Li Syaoran was still the center that made her heart beat slow and speed at the same time.

When would they meet? She _had_ to meet him. Maybe only then would she be able to get over this obsession that was growing. But if she did…what would she say to him? The only Chinese she knew was the little she'd learned during those 3 years of high school. And the lack of use had the language at the edge of memory…

-End-

AN: Hope that wasn't too boring for everyone, considering that Sakura and Syaoran don't even meet…


	2. Post 2

AN: Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for so much for the support!

**Fan  
**by Breadthless_  
Post 2_

Sakura stared blankly for a moment at the blinking screen. My god, this was her dream come true! She could not believe the words across the page.

_Zai Meng (Dream Again) All-Japan Tour__  
Performance in Tokyo!__  
9.16.2008  
Tickets on Sale 8.3.2008_

The girl almost screamed in happiness, though she doubted the neighbors in the apartment complex would appreciate that. Instead, she was able to suppress the scream to a squeal of happiness. How could a 19 year old girl possibly be so ridiculous over a boy…from a _boy band_ no less…?

Never mind that there would probably be exams to study for at that time. She was GOING. She was going to miss her studying hours to see this band, and that was the end of it! At this moment, flunking out of college was not that big a deal. She could buy the tickets online, and that would mean only two days would be spent going to and from Tokyo to see the band!

_Blog #38_

_I just found out Zai Meng is going to Tokyo! I am getting my butt to that concert no matter what! Finally, the band, the lights, seeing them in their full light…I really can't wait. I'm practically falling out of my seat to skate on over to Tokyo right this moment, even if it'll take me 3 days and 3 nights; I would do it. But again, I can't become too excited over this. Once more I have to remind him that he is the one in the spotlight, while I'm just the background in the shadows around him. Besides, what could possibly change me from an ordinary fan girl to him? It's upsetting that I know about his stardom. My fan status already rejects me from ever being acquaintances with him. Friendship is further. And anything after that is too ludicrous to even imagine. By not knowing him, there's a chance for normalcy. By knowing him only after his stardom, I've already fallen into the category of people to _avoid_. Damn. In some ways, it would have been better to run into him once in eternity on the street and exchange a simple apology then to see him in the limelight._

_7.29.08_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Sakura posted the blog. My god, the 38th private blog in a little over one month period. Quickly calculating, this meant she blogged about him nearly every day. She hardly even had time to maintain her normal blog anymore. Her life consisted only of Li Syaoran these days, there wasn't much else to write about, and she could not deal with that fact…ever.

-

Syaoran wiped the sweat from his eyes. This was impossible. He was exhausted. If there hadn't been the wall right here, he probably would've passed out already. Their manager, Trina, was crazy. Could she not tell apart humans from robots?

"Tired already?" Bai asked jokingly. He took a few gulps of water from his water bottle. "I don't even feel phased."

Syaoran glared at his friend and fellow band member.

"It's probably because you sleep all day." He half-joked.

"Not to mention you're the youngest, meaning you're filled with youthful energy!" Yamazaki added helpfully. Bai was the youngest out of the group by 3 years. He was only 19, not to mention he had been one of the top athletes in his school before he was recruited to join the group.

Bai laughed. "That's true…Eriol's already out. Too much heat. What a girl! Or maybe he's just catching up to grandpa…"

"I heard that!" came an annoyed voice from the other room.

"I was just kidding!"

"Come on guys, we have to get the music video finished before we go off on a tangent…again." Syaoran said, feeling a little more uplifted by his friends' joking. Except that his body just did not want to get up again. "Who's idea was it for us to dance anyways? Too much jumping…" He groaned.

Bai waggled his finger, "That's what all the boy bands do! We dance and look cool! Especially in are upbeat videos!" He did a turn and pulled his arm to the side.

Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "It's not like we can film now anyways. Eriol's already down for today. I say we head back to the room, get cleaned up, and get out of this HOTEL!"

"Good idea. We haven't been out in too long."

"Clubbing tonight? After we just practiced these moves for the last…16 hours?!"

"Yeah, why not…it feels like I haven't spoken to anyone but you guys and Trina since months ago. A man gets lonely…" Eriol strolled up to the conversation, looking perfectly fine.

"Don't you mean you haven't spoken to a girl other than Trina since months ago." Syaoran laughed.

"Same difference. Who's coming with me?"

"What's the point? We're only allowed in VIP clubs; all the people there are rude and brutish." Syaoran scowled in distaste.

"Come on Syaoran, it'll be fun. We haven't had any _real_ fun since before this tour started! Please don't tell me you're going to go back to our room and read some more?"

"Fine."

-

Days and days passed, and the day of the concert drew closer and closer. Just 3 more days! Sakura had practically spent all her money that she'd earned at her job to buy this ticket. It had been quite expensive due to the band's popularity, and because she had a front row seat. On top of that, there was a rumor going around that they were going to sing a few tracks in Japanese!

She had gone to school for an entire month and a half almost. She had blogged every day, counting down the days until the concert. Many a time she bashed herself for giving in to the groupies.

-Ring-

"Hello?"

"Sakura!! I can't believe you're not out there! Haven't you heard on the radio?! Zai Meng is here to promote their tour before heading to Tokyo! Their private jet just came in and a bunch of reporters and fans are out there right now!"

"What?"

How could this be? How could Sakura have missed this? She was so caught up in her research on the internet, that she completely ignored entertainment news on the TV and radio talk shows. The girl felt like a complete idiot.

"Sakura, I'm coming over right now to pick you up, okay? So sit tight!"

"Thanks so much Tomoyo! Where would I be without you?"

"Probably moping." Her best friend joked before she hung up.

Tomoyo arrived, just as promised, and the two raced down the free way to get to the airport. They parked quickly and rushed to the lobby to find an indescribably huge crowd already there, many reporters in the front by the way the cameras flashed every few seconds.

There were those standing around gathering luggage who had heard of the group and just began acknowledging the fact that they were there. These were the ones that weren't crazy enough about the group to attempt to join the group. There were also the ones who hadn't heard the news and ran to join the growing circle. And lastly, there were the adults who not only didn't know them, but also didn't understand what the huff was all about.

Sakura sighed in disappointment. There was no way in hell she was going to make it through that crowd.

However, the poor girl wasn't fortunate enough to avoid the crowd moving closer and closer to her while Tomoyo had gone the other direction looking for an opening. A fierce reporter trying to make her way back into the center of the crowd as well as a few other rabid fans shoved the Sakura aside to make way for themselves.

The girl hit the linoleum floor with a large slapping sound, though no one heard it with the amount of crazed havoc buzzing through the airport. Sakura glared at the feet of the large circle, unable to see even a single glimpse of one of the band members. Sakura recognized she wasn't the only one who admired the group, but really, did there have to be so many fan girls screaming obnoxiously? The entire airport rang with their voices.

By the time she looked up, the airport was once again silent, except for the occasional announcement or murmur. The sounds of the crowd were far in the distance, and Tomoyo was already glancing worriedly at Sakura.

"Sakura! Are you okay? What happened?!"

"Some stupid idiots shoved me. The least they could do is develop a slight awareness for the people around them!" Sakura muttered angrily. "Young people these days!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Yep…we're not young people at all!"

"You know what I mean…"

"Yes, I do. Come on, let's get you home. We should probably get some ice on that arm of yours…"

For the first time, Sakura noticed the stinging pain in the general vicinity of her left shoulder. Ouch. The part of her arm she saw under her t-shirt sleeve was already turning an ugly red-purple, and she could tell it wasn't just the 3 inches where her sleeve started that was bruising. "The things I do for this band…" she half joked while making a completely displeased face as Tomoyo helped her up and led her to the car.

-

"Eriol! Are you prepared for the upcoming—"

-flash-

"Syaoran, is it true that while practice you—"

-flash-

"Is the group coming out with a new si—"

-flash flash-

"Bai, how do you feel to be the only one wh—"

-flash-

"Yamazaki, Tomoeda is where you grew up, so was it you that suggeste—"

-flash flash flash-

"Eriolll!! You're so hot!!" Squealing in the background.

"Baiiii!! You're sooo adorablee!!"

"I love you Syaorannn!!"

"Yamazaki!! You're the besttt!"

More squealing in the background…or, it _would_ be the background if the fans weren't all screaming so god damn loud and into their ears. There was praise for each of the fans favorites, some for the entire group, and questions questions questions drilled repeatedly by the reporters.

As soon as the group had exited the jet, there were already reporters there. And because Tomoeda airport was so small, they hadn't been able to bring make any arrangements for a private car through the back, only through the front, meaning they had to deal with, well, _this_.

Even their bodyguards were getting a little pummeled, and it was definitely not a pleasant experience having microphones and cameras shoved in their face ten at a time. They had hardly made it to the baggage claim area when the crowd seemed bigger than before.

The trick was to **not say anything**.

Just as Syaoran spotted the revolving door, he heard a loud snap. He managed to peer back through the teeming crowd to see a girl lying on the floor, either looking too stunned or too annoyed to say anything or get up. He gave a tiny shake of his head. One day, fame would kill some poor innocent soul.

-End-

AN: Well, here's Chapter 2 for you! Again, I hope it wasn't boring because, again, Sakura and Syaoran don't meet. At least nothing official yet. I would be very very grateful if you left a review!


End file.
